Never ran away
by ROSANDIMITRI
Summary: What if Rose and Lissa had never ran away? ...     Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I've been wanting to make one for ages so thought I'd finally give it a go! This is set before the Vampire Academy, and it's what could have happened if Rose and Lissa hadn't run away. I hope you like it, please review!**

**All characters of VA belong to Richelle Mead, though I wish they were mine!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

RPV

I don't think I have ever been in this much trouble before, and for me, that really is something.

Kirova stared at me across her desk, I was very familiar with this situation.

"I don't think you realise, you've caused hundreds of dollars worth of damage!"

I did realise actually, the fact that she'd been yelling that very sentence at me over and over for the past hour had helped it to sink in.

The crazy thing is, I didn't do what she was accusing me of. Lissa had lost control and compelled Wade to trash his _own_ room. However, I didn't want Lissa to get into trouble, she couldn't handle it right now, so I took the blame.

"I know I have" I repeated through gritted teeth, for the ten billionth time.

Kirova shot invisible daggers at me, honestly – if looks could kill!

"Actually Miss Hathaway, I don't think you do know just what you've done!" she stood up from her desk and went to stare out of the window. It was early – on human timings that is – so the sun was rising over the mountains, making the surroundings of the Academy look so picturesque.

Shame I wasn't able to enjoy it. It felt like I'd been in her office for days, though it had only been just over an hour, and I was so bored, and growing more tired by the minute.

"I wish you'd hurry the fuck up" I muttered, under my breath so she couldn't really hear what I'd said, but the way she spun around so fast and by the bitterness in the look she gave me showed it was pretty clear that she'd picked up on my tone.

"You've had so many chances to redeem yourself in the past Rose, that was your last," I sighed quietly, she was just repeating herself and I'd drop off to sleep in a minute. "Therefore," Kirova continued, "I hereby expel you from St. Vladimir's Academy!"

That caught my attention. "You... expel? ... What?..._no..._NO!" I couldn't get my words out properly to form a sentence.

Kirova pressed her lips into a straight line, she'd threatened me with expulsion more than a few times, but I never thought she was really considering it!

The ironic thing was, I hadn't even done anything this time! I felt my face heating up, I was getting angry, I couldn't help it.

"You can't expel me!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair. Both guardians who had been lining the wall were at my sides in an instant, they had clearly expected an outburst.

I didn't know the one to my right, he looked young, early 20's and had bright blonde hair and a face full of freckles. He was probably just a step-in for a school guardian, as half of them were about 10 miles away where there'd been a big strigoi attack.

The guardian to my left, I did recognise as Alberta, head of the school guardians. I eyed her warily, she wore the emotionless mask all guardians did, but I had to try...

"Please don't let her, you can't let her! She can't do this!" I begged. I swear I saw her 'mask' falter, but Kirova reattracted my attention.

"Enough!" she ordered. "I can and am doing this Rose, it's been a long time coming."

I sniffed, holding back sobs. I never cried, but Lissa... what would she do without me? She was obviously losing her mind, trying to cope with her own little strategies. As she would say, taking away the emotional pain by – No. I can't let them take me away from her.

"I won't leave Lissa!" I yelled. Everyone flinched, having watched me thinking silently for the past minute or so I had made them jump.

Kirova folded her bony arms stiffly across her chest. "Guardian Petrov will escort you to collect your belongings now."

No-one moved for a few moments, then Alberta loosely gripped my arm and marched me out of the office towards the Dhampir dorms. I didn't resist, I had to come up with a plan.

As we left, I heard Kirova instructing the freckly guardian, "Warn them, get Belikov over to the princess"

Who's Belikov? I wondered silently. Then I realised, it wouldn't matter to me, I would probably never meet them. I'd be a blood whore or something soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimed: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

RPV

We were about half way to the dorms when Alberta finally let go of my arm, satisfied I wouldn't try to escape – or confident she could catch me if I did.

My mind was reeling, I had to think of something, this couldn't happen. If I left, Lissa would feel so alone, we don't even know what's happening to her. She says she feels like someone is always following her, it scares her and that scares me.

Alberta was watching me as we walked. She and I had always been pretty close, she was like my mother figure here at the academy, since I hardly know my actual mother. We'd always had an understanding and now, as I returned her look, I saw what I guessed was a mixture of pity and disappointment in her eyes. She didn't say anything and just continued to walk silently, turning her gaze to the approaching dorms.

"Alberta, please. You know me and Lissa are like sisters, she_ needs_ me!" I said quietly, still observing her expression. Now it strained, and she stopped and turned to me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Rose, you know I hate this, I don't want you to leave!" she said, looking me levelly in the eye. "But you don't listen to anyone, we have all tried to help you, to get you to keep out of trouble. I want you to be a great guardian but that requires discipline and self control, and by misbehaving the way you always have, well you haven't showed either." Her face was pained but her voice was still quiet and calm. "I've saved you from this so many times Rose, but there's nothing I can do this time"

It was true, she had gotten me a lot of 2nd chances with Kirova. She loosed my shoulders and began walking again but I remained frozen to the spot. There has to be a way to get Kirova to change her mind, I thought. Realising I wasn't walking, Alberta turned around to face me again.

"At least let me go and see Lissa, I need to be the one to tell her, please Alberta!" I pleaded. She thought for a moment and then nodded and we headed off towards the moroi dorms.

When we reached Lissa's corridor, there was a guardian standing outside her door, not letting anyone in. I didn't know him, and looking at him I knew I'd have remembered him had I met him before. He was taller than me, about 6'7" and looked about mid-twenties. His shoulder length hair was a few shades lighter than mine, and was pulled neatly into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were brown, deep and beautiful and they complimented his tanned skin perfectly. His face showed no emotion, but when he saw us approaching he shifted slightly.

"Guardian Petrov, we had orders not to allow them to see each other" he said, and I detected a faint Russian accent in his voice. He was looking at Alberta but must have noticed me staring at him.

Alberta shrugged, "They should be allowed to say goodbye."

With that the tall guy opened the door and stepped inside, me and Alberta walked in after him.

Lissa looked up at us from where she was sitting at the edge of her bed, and her face was wet with tears. I ran up and hugged her hearing her sob into my jumper. I guessed she had already been told.

"They can't make..make you le..leave!" she said between sobs. I rubbed her back comfortingly. "You can't ju..just leave me!" I buried my chin in her smooth blonde hair. I didn't want her to worry or be upset, I had to calm her. The fact she'd been left to cry alone in her room had already pissed me off.

Alberta's voice made Lissa and I jump. "Rose, we should go, you need to pack your things." She said softly. I'd just got here and had to go already, it wasn't fair, but I knew she was right. I nodded and gave Liss one last squeeze and then left her room.

I walked along beside Alberta, both of us silent again. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye and I wiped it hastily. I hated seeing Lissa like that, her emotions would be controlling her and who knows what she would do. I decided I should check up on her and so concentrated on getting inside her head.

I was right, her emotions were ablaze, and she was again sitting alone in her small room crying uncontrollably. She looked at the picture on her desk, stroking our smiling faces with her thumb, it was from last Christmas which I'd spent with her and her family before the accident. She laid it back down gently and strolled to her door and opened it, startled by the tall man who stood there staring back at her.

"Princess, you must stay in your room, I'm sorry." He said, his Russian accent lacing each word.

"I need to go to the toilet." She replied quietly. He nodded and walked with her to the end of the corridor, then opened the door and waited outside as she walked in past him.

Looking in the mirrors above the sink, I saw the flash of silver shine from her pocket as she took out a small, sharp razor.

I gasped and returned to my own body. Alberta was in front of me, shaking me softly with clear worry over her face. My breathing was fast and shallow and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

I darted back towards the moroi dorms, hearing Alberta close behind me. Charging back up the stairs I made for the bathroom door at the end. The Russian guy held up both hands at my approach but I slammed into them anyway.

"Let me in! I have to see her, you don't understand!" I yelled. He looked down at me with a slightly startled look but quickly regained his guardian mask.

"I can't allow you in there." He replied bluntly.

That was it, I was pissed. I pounded his chest with my fists as hard as I could. It didn't seem to cause him any pain but he reached and grabbed both of my wrists and held them tightly.

Suddenly I was pulled back into Lissa's head. Excruciating pain rushed through me, thick warm fluid ran down my wrists, but I kept telling myself this is right. NO! I thought, this is Lissa not me.

I forced myself out of her head and back into my own. I screamed and tears escaped my eyes running freely down my cheeks. Alberta and the Russian guy flinched, and I struggled against his firm hold.

"Let her in Dimitri" I heard Alberta say. 'Dimitri' stared at me for a moment with a confused look before releasing me. I shoved open the door and gasped at the sight before me.

Lissa lay unconscious in the middle of the floor, deep jagged cuts on both wrists, flowing with blood. I sat next to her, pulling her into my lap. "LISS!" I shouted, but she didn't move. Alberta sat next to me, trying to pull me away and Dimitri had already left.

Less than a minute later Dr Olendzki was seeing to her and I was dragged out of the room.

This is all my fault, I thought.


End file.
